Appearances
by Rellik 01011993
Summary: Harry and Draco form a slow and cautious friendship that means more to both of them than either could have ever imagined. Reviews always welcome.


Rather than announcing his presence like he normally would, Draco snuck up on the golden trio. He was curious to see what they discussed when others weren't around to be impressed by them. Surely they couldn't be so upstanding all of the time. He settled in on the other side of a bookshelf, careful to keep out of view.

"Harry, you've got to do something! You can't just let them get away with it!" Hermione argued hotly. Draco rolled his eyes; of course they would be talking about the right and wrong of dobbing someone in.

Harry snorted in dry amusement. "And what am I going to do 'Mione? Tell the muggle police so I can get removed from the Dursley's and then have to explain that I attend a wizard school. Or should I tell Dumbledoor, who already knows about the whole thing? Perhaps I could just live on the streets?" his voice was laced with sarcasm, Draco had never heard Harry's voice take on such a tone.

"You could at least get Snape to make you a stash of healing potions for the holidays." Ron suggested glumly. "You can't do healing spells; the ministry would have your head after they warned you last time."

"Not like I can get to my wand over holidays anymore anyway. Uncle Vernon locks all my stuff in the attic. And it's not like Snape will help me out; he despises me." Someone took a deep breath and was cut off before they could talk. "No, Hermione, you're not making me healing potions. If I get caught with them you'll be in trouble. Besides, it's not like I could actually get to them; they'd end up in the attic with everything else."

Ron groaned in frustration. "There has to be _something_ we can do! You can't just go home to people that beat you and starve you for fun. They'll end up killing you Harry!" There was silence for several minutes, the air tense with worry.

Draco stopped breathing, he had never imagined what Harry's life was like other than the fact that he was famous. It had never occurred to him that Harry might be mistreated by anyone, let alone his family.

"Actually…there is something we can do." Harry spoke quietly. "Can I send Hedwig home with you Ron? She shouldn't have to be locked in her cage for the entire holidays just because she belongs to me."

Ron grumbled several curse words. "That only solves a part of the problem Harry. You're still going to be in that bloody house. I swear if they lock you in that cupboard again…" the sentence hung in the air but the threat was clear.

x x x

The first day back from holidays, Draco saw someone bump into Harry in the halls. If he hadn't been watching for it, he wouldn't have noticed Harry's face pale in pain. He wouldn't have noticed that Harry managed to hide his reaction from his friends and excuse himself.

Draco followed him, wondering what he was up to that he couldn't let his friends see. Harry ducked into an empty room, shutting the door behind him. Draco gave him a few seconds before barging in, and what he saw made his stomach clench. Harry's entire side was black and blue from bruising and he could see burn marks scattered over his torso.

Startled emerald eyes snapped up when he heard the door open. When Draco shut the door behind him Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring Draco, he went back to examining his wounds. Several cuts had split open and started bleeding again and, judging by the way Harry was barely breathing, the knock had brought agony from broken ribs.

"Merlin, what did they _do_ to you Harry?" he whispered, worry tinging his voice. He slowly walked over to Harry, not wanting to startle him. He'd seen Harry wounded countless times from encounters with _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ to particular roughly Quidditch games. But he had _never_ seen him like this.

Harry's smile was tight. "A variety of things; no one could ever accuse them of being repetitive." He took a slow, deep breath; cringing as he did so. "The ribs were doing ok, but someone bumped into me and flared things up again. I normally do some healing on the train, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't give me any space so I haven't had a chance yet."

Draco stared at Harry, surprised that he was talking to him about it. Sure, they're fights had subsided over the last year, but they weren't exactly friends. Draco realised that this might be a time to change that. This might be the chance he had been hoping for to get closer to the boy he admired so much. Draco pulled his wand out of his robes, hoping that Harry would let him help.

"You'll want to put up a silencing spell." Harry suggested. "This is going to hurt and I can't promise to stay quiet."

With the silencing spell cast, Draco set to work on the worst of Harry's wounds. If they ran out of time he didn't want to send Harry on his way with bad wounds. He'd seen his fair share of people being tortured by now, and had healed almost as many. He had never come across someone who took pain quite like Harry did though. Clenching his teeth through the worst of it, and breathing to calm himself when he could. When an agonised cry escaped Harry's lips, Draco was almost sick. He couldn't bare to think of just how much pain Harry was in to have let a sound escape him.

Draco kept a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him, hoping he wouldn't faint from the pain. "You'll want to spell your shirt clean before anyone sees it too, it'll be covered in blood…" he mentioned, glad for the dark vest that was part of their uniform.

Harry nodded. "That's habit by now; I spell all of my clothes clean. Thanks for helping me Draco." He paused, considering his words. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, let me know." He stared intently into Draco's grey eyes. "Anything, Draco, we're not enemies anymore so don't think I'll refuse."

x x x

Harry had defeated Voldemort once more and everyone rushed to him to congratulate him. When they started to stare, however, Harry tensed as he realised _what_ they were staring at. His shirt had been ruined in the fight and he stood before them all in nothing but his trousers. When he started glancing around, looking for an exit, a Slytherin jumper was pushed into his hand.

"Harry, where on earth did all of those scars come from?" Hermione asked sternly, her heart hammering in her chest to see just how damaged her friend was.

He grit his teeth and stared back at her, refusing to respond in any way. She should have known better than to ask when everyone else was around anyway. Not only because he wouldn't answer, but because now everyone knew the scars were a secret even from his friends. Draco took a hold of his elbow and started pulling him through the crowd, making a path for them. When they stood outside the blonde stared uncertainly at Harry.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go Harry?" he asked quietly. He had only thought as far ahead as getting Harry out of that room.

Harry thought for a moment before nodding and tilting his head for Draco to follow. When Harry stopped in the centre of the Quidditch pitch Draco's eyes widened. He had thought Harry would want to go to bed; he'd just defeated the Dark Lord and had his scars revealed, surely he would want to rest and hide.

Harry lay down on the grass, staring at the stars. Draco watched as he slowly relaxed; all signes that he had once again fought the Dark Lord disappearing. Harry must have felt him staring because he glanced over at Draco with a sarcastic smile.

"When you're home life is less than perfect and it feels like you're always fending off Voldemort, you learn quickly how to put that relaxed mask back on, because _the boy who lived_ can't be stressed about anything." He was on his feet in time to catch his broom from the air, as well as Draco's. He handed the Slytherin jumper back to Draco before launching into the air.

Draco watched from the ground for several minutes; appreciating the chance to be able to focus on Harry's flying rather than keeping an eye out for the golden snitch. Harry truly was stunning on a broom. It was as if he was born to fly. He refused to be stunning that Harry had been able to summon their brooms, that seemed like nothing in comparison to some of the others things Harry had done over the years. At least this one was for his own enjoyment.

x x x

"Are you sure you want to go to Gryffindor Tower Harry?" Draco asked quietly as they slowly made their way back to the castle. "It's late, but it's not so late that they won't be waiting up for you." He could tell Harry still wasn't ready to face the questions and nagging that would no doubt come from the rest of the school.

Harry shook his head. "I have no intention of going to Gryffindor Tower. I'm going to stay in the Room of Requirement for a while." He smiled at Draco. "Thanks, for the company and for not trying to make me talk about it."

Draco refused to think about how often Harry had spent the night in the Room of Requirement instead of his own bed, just for some peace and quiet. Whenever he got to thinking too thoroughly about how Harry lived, both at home and at school, it made his blood boil. But that wasn't what Harry needed from him, he needed an understanding friend and someone who offered their support silently.

x x x

Draco was in the infirmary to heal a broken wrist when he noticed Harry sitting awkwardly on a bed staring at him. "It's rude to stare at people Harry." He griped, since he had started using Harry's given name he found their fights were less serious; it came across as less antagonistic and their arguments turned more into a dance than an attack.

Harry's eyes darted away from Draco. "Sorry, didn't realise I was staring at someone." He apologised quickly. "I really should paint my glasses over or something…I wonder if Luna's feeling artistic today."

Draco frowned in confusion, and realising it was going to take some time to get his arm healed, he approached Harry's bed. "Why would you paint your glasses over Harry?" he asked quietly. He had learned over the years that Harry took horrible things in his stride and maintained his calm; he could have horrible personal news and no one else would know.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So I don't go around staring at people and making them uncomfortable…" the frown disappeared from his face as realisation dawned. "Oh, you haven't heard yet…I'm blind. Someone in Gryffindor took offense to some of the things I chose to do during and after the war. They feel that I'm a traitor."

It took Draco a moment to realise what Harry was saying. "So they _cursed_ you?! That's terrible Harry!" when Harry merely shrugged his shoulders Draco let out an angry breath. It would do the raven haired wizard no good to have someone getting him riled out of his calm.

Madam Promfrey approached Harry's bed slowly and Draco could tell by the look on her face that she had bad news for Harry. "Draco, could you give Harry and me a few moments?" she asked softly, offering Draco a sad smile.

Harry shook his head before Draco could move. "I'd actually rather he stayed, Madam Pomfrey." He offered her a weak smile. "Always nice to have someone familiar around when you get bad news."

"We don't know how to get your eyesight back Harry, unless the culprit comes forward and tells us exactly what they cursed you with; we would only be likely to do more damage." She spoke softly, her distress obvious. If anyone was aware of how difficult Harry's life had been, it was the healer woman. She had seen him come and go through her infirmary far too often over the years. "I am so very sorry Harry."

He shrugged one shoulder and offered a wavering smile. "It's not your fault Madam Pomfrey, thank you for trying." He paused a moment, biting his lip while he thought. "Do you…are you aware of any spells to help the blind? Or am I going to have to do this the muggle way?" he asked quietly.

Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey blushed. "Oh dear, I hadn't thought to check. I am so sorry Harry dear. Would you like me to send for Ronald or Hermione? They could take you back to the Gryffindor Tower and you could spend the night in your bed while I do some research…"

Draco was shocked when Harry shook his head immediately. "No, thank you, I don't particularly want to bother them." He offered a tight smile. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather stay here until I get the hang of finding my way around."

Madam Pomfrey assured him he was welcome to stay as long as he needed before she bustled away. "Why don't you want the Weasel and Granger to help you?" Draco asked curiously; he had never seen Harry turn them away before.

"There was a…note that came with this curse. Whoever it was wanted me to know _exactly_ why I'm blind now." Harry scowled. "I'm not saying that Ron did it, but he certainly holds some of the same values as the person who did. Regardless of his involvement, I find myself unwilling to subject myself to his company."

Draco stared, wide eyed. He had thought that the Golden Trio was perfect, that they disagreed on nothing serious. And yet Harry sat in an infirmary bed, blind, and unsure of his best friend. He sat in the chair beside Harry's bed, disconcerted by how much this news bothered him.

Not giving himself time to second-guess himself, Draco took a deep breath. "You told me once that you staid in the Room of Requirement. Would you like to stay there until you get the hang of not seeing? I could stay with you if you're worried about being alone, help you to classes and that sort of thing."

Harry's smile was more than Draco had ever hoped for. Sure, he had seen it countless times over the years, but it had never been aimed directly at him before.

"That would be bloody marvellous, Draco, thank you." Harry removed his glasses for a moment, murmuring a spell under his breath before putting them back on. The lenses had been completely blacked out and Draco realised just how much those glasses were a part of Harry. Change them, even slightly, and he didn't seem so much himself anymore.


End file.
